


we are perfect (Larry version)

by loserpolarbears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, and, and fights that lead to sex, and maybe homless!harry, and some, bottom!Louis, but larry, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserpolarbears/pseuds/loserpolarbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I said what the hell are you doing here?” He tore himslef from the boy and sat up on his bed. His head hurt and he blamed the sun for it when actually it only was his slight hangover. He shouldn’t have drink those last three shots.<br/>„You said I can stay.” The boy said. His voice was somehow deep yet soft and a little bit scratchy and tired. He sounded like velvet and sandpaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are perfect (Larry version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I also posted this fic in Lashton, because I'm a sucker and I couldn't decide which is hotter. Also it's unbetad. Enjoy!

It happened on a bright and cold winter morning. The sun shined threw Louis’ thick maroon coloured curtains and left tiny sparkly paths from his toe to his sleepy head. It wasn’t the sunshine that woke him up, because honestly he struggled with that every morning. But it was his own fault, when he was stupid enough to position the bed exactely accross the window. Or not getting darker curtains. No it wasn’t the light. It was a light snoring that thickled his neck. Someone was breathing in his nape. Light air brushing the baby hair on his neck. There was also an arm around his waist, long fingers with a ridiculous amount of rings on them clutching in his old Guns’n’Roses shirt. He felt the heat coming from the other person’s body and realized that they both were naked below the waist. Great, just great, he thought.  
See there’s a thing with Louis. He’s that kinda guy who stands at the bar all night, flirting with the bartender to get free drinks and eyes watching the corwd like a hawk. He always does this thing that as soon as he sees someone he’s interested in, he orders two shots of the finest whiskey around and goes to his pray. Louis is a hunter and no one ever denied that. So when he gets his target, he usually fucks them eighter in a dark alley or the other’s place and tries to disappear before the other person realizes what’s going on.  
So it’s not such a surprise that he was slightly confused when he woke up with a certain someone curled around him. He turned around to see the face of the guy – beacause the other’s morning wood poking in the small of Louis’ back made is clear is was a guy. But it wasn’t really. He was rather a boy with visibly soft curls and a peaceful smile on his lips. He’s been drooling a tiny bit and for a nanosecond Louis thought it was cute. But then he changed his mind and rudely shook the boy.  
„Why the hell are you still here?” The boy yawned and scratched his eyes with the back of his palm and snuggled closer to Louis. He burried his head between his shoulder blades and Louis swore he felt him giving him a small kiss. This was getting too uncomfortabe so he decided he’ll end it.  
„I said what the hell are you doing here?” He tore himslef from the boy and sat up on his bed. His head hurt and he blamed the sun for it when actually it only was his slight hangover. He shouldn’t have drink those last three shots.  
„You said I can stay.” The boy said. His voice was somehow deep yet soft and a little bit scratchy and tired. He sounded like velvet and sandpaper.  
„Why the hell would I do that?” Louis snapped at him. He never brought up anybody to his flat let alone let them staying for the night. It’s not his thing. He fucks and sucks and kisses but then fucks off. He hates waking up with another person.  
„’Cause I had nowhere to go?” Now the boy was waking up properly and looked at Louis confused. His eyes were a strange mixture between green and brown and hazel and a little bit gold. For a moment it reminded Louis of the summer sun shining threw dark green leaves but then he decided it only looks like a pond. A dirty pond.  
„I must have done some pity case.” He groaned. „God, I’ll never drink tequila again.” He buried his face in his hands for a second and when he looked up the boy was staring at him with huge bug eyes. His curls was a tangled mess around his face but it kinda suited him. He almost looked attractive.  
„Get dressed and get out.” He simply ordered while geting up and searching for his boxers. He found them under a pile of clothes, ripped in half, he groaned again and went for his dresser and picked a clear one. When he was finished dressing up the boy still sat on his bed, hugging the blanket and loking scared.  
„What, are you deaf? I want you out here in like, two minutes.” Louis had no patience for him. It was already a frustrating morning and the boy only made it worse by sucking breath in. He almost sounded like he was ready to break into a heavy sobbing session.  
„No. I just… You said I can stay and I have nowhere to go and…” he started sheepishly but Louis cut him off.  
„I was drunk last night. Look kid, I don’t do charity cases. I’m not a shelter and I don’t even know your name. I don’t want you here so you might as well just leave.” He was so tired and his head was throbbing and he really didn’t want to handle the guy in his bed.  
„But…” Was he really so stupid? Why didn’t he get the message and fuck off? Louis was furious now and he haven’t even had his morning coffee.  
„No buts. Here.” He threw the boy’s clothes at him. „I suggest you to leave before I call someone to kick you out.” The boy shaked his head and quickly got dressed. And poorly, Louis realized. He wore a thight ripped jeans which left nothing to the imagination and an old Misfits tshirt which has been washed too many times probably. It had several holes on it ad Louis doubted it was a fashion statement.  
„You’re and asshole.” The boy glared at him, eyes sparkling with anger. „And I’m Harry, you seemed to remember last night when you fucked me, but I guess your memories vanish as soon as you come, right. Bye.” He said and by the time Louis realized he was talking he was already out of his apartment. Louis rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Or the area which worked as a kitchen. He lived in a loft, without walls only his bathroom had some privacy. His front door wasn’t even a door but an old garage entrace and he loved his place with all his heart. The bed was on a stand, large and unmade and currently smelling like sex and something else wich Louis guessed was the boy. Harry. Now that he knew his name he remembered picking him up, because appearantley Harry had the best ass in the club that night. He was just a little bit cheeky and had dimples and Louis felt like his skin was on fire and he’d die instatntly if he couldn’t get the boy. So in all honesty Louis thought Harry was a hot stuff, probaby the hottest in town. But that still wasn’t a reason to him to keep him around. He hated people and people hated him so he basically did Harry a favour when he kicked him out.  
The coffee he drank was black and hot just the way he liked it. It burned his tongue but that didn’t matter because he needed something to taste in his mouth instead f the young curly boy. He drank his beverage by the window and watched the snow faling. It was rare in England to really snow in winter so he appreciated the thought. Since he was in love with cold weather he loved the snow the rain, everything coming from the clouds. He knew it was wierd but didn’t care, he was just like that.  
But sitting in the window wasn’t such a good idea. He had the perfect view on the street and that view wasn’t so pleasing right now. Harry was curled up on a bench in front of his block, shaking and limbs going blue. He still had nothing on but that stupid tshirt of his which was probably so thin that he could feel the snow on his skin. There was also snowflakes tangled is his hair. His stupid, curly sex hair, because he didn’t even try to look like someone who hasn’t been fucked a few hour ago. He just sat there, seemingly feezing.  
„I’m an idiot.” Louis muttered himself while he made another cup of coffee and run down the stairs to the street. He had no idea why he was doing this but he couldn’t stand watching the boy freez to death. Or maybe he just felt a little bit guilty not that he would ever admit. By the time he got on the street Harry still sat on the bench and from this close Louis could hear the chattering voice of his theeth. It wasn’t surprising. Louis left his coat upstairs and he was alrealy almost frozen in the cold. Probably Harry as well.  
„Hey, I made you coffee.” He stood in front of Harry who just gave him a glare and turned away.  
„I’m Louis.” He offered. Harry scoofed.  
„I know. I remember, unlike you I don’t forget the name of the guys I just fucked.” Louis thought he was adorable when he was angry.  
„So will you come upstairs? It’s fucking cold outside.” Even the hot cup of coffee in his hands started to cool down.  
„You don’t do chairity cases, remember?” Louis just grabbed the arm of the boy.  
„You’d rather die here? Satnd up Harry and come with me. I have hot coffee.” Harry still just stared at him.  
„I don’t like coffee.” He stated.  
„Well that’s a shame but I don’t care. You’re coming with me.” And all Harry really could do is following Louis.

/-/-

As it turned out Harry wasn’t a beggar or a homeless as Louis previously predicted. He just moved to the city and his apartment was under constractions, so basically unable to live there Harry crashed at his friend’s place. But that friend went on a holiday with his girlfriend and Harry lost his keys and all his money and papers was in the apartment. It was a strange story and Louis couldn’t comprehend how did the boy just lost everything but Harry insisted he couldn’t go back and he became a homeless for the week. So in reality Harry was a homeless after all.  
„You can crash here till your friend gets back.” Louis offered before he could realize what he’s doing. That cought both him and Harry offguards. The curly boy didn’t expect kindness from him and Louis was realy not the type to let strangers crash his place.  
„You sure? You seemed to hate the idea this morning.” Louis shrugged.  
„Of course I’m not sure, and I’m an asshole I know that, but I won’t throw you out on the streets. Maybe if it was summer, but it’s winter. Really fucking cold winter. So I’ll let you stay for the week but you’ll sleep on the chouch.”  
„Stating grounds? So will you make an order who’ll use the bathroom and when?” Harry smirkled. Fucking smirkled and Louis tried to pretend it didn’t do things to him.  
„Sure. You can go and have a shower because you smell like me and that’s just awkward.” Which was true. The boy smelled exactley like Louis’ cologne and sheets and simply just sex and oh god, was it distracting.  
„Not if you smell like me. Which you do.” Harry smiled but stood up. „Where’s your bathroom?” Louis showed him the way and was kind enough to give him some clothes and a towel. While Harry was showering Louis changed his sheets and did the loundry. He also made a cup of green tea for Harry, because the boy insisted he won’t drink coffee since that was something he absolutely despised.  
Louis wasn’t sure if he made the right decision. He was positive that he couldn’t kick Harry out and let him sleeping on the streets for a week but also it wasn’t nescesary to let him stay. He could’ve just lend him some money for a motel or something. And as far as Louis knew Harry could’ve been a serial killer or a psychopath. Fuck him, Louis had second thoughts.  
„Uhm, can I have another shirt please?” he heard Harry’s voice from behind him, wearing the simple grey tee Louis gave him. It was obviously too small for him.  
„You’re not a psychopath, are you?” Louis asked immediately and went for his dresser to get a larger shirt. Harry chuckled as he stripped down the tshirt and Louis almost sighed for the sight. Harry had the most perfectly toned chest he has ever seen. He wasn’t full of abs and deffinetely haven’t have a six pack but still Louis just wanted to run his hands down the boy’s torso. Or his tongue, he wasn’t picky.  
„Having a cold feet?” Louis rolled his eyes for the comment and threw a new shirt at Harry.  
„Well, you could be a murderer. Or a rapist.” Harry put the shirt on for Louis’ dissapointment.  
„I could be, but I guess I would’ve already kill you if I was one, don’t you think? And we alread had sex, which was nice and you wanted it as well so I guess I’m not a rapist eighter.” They went to the kitchen and the curly boy took a sip of the tea.  
„Right. What about a tief? Maybe I’ll wake up tomorrow and half of my stuff and money will be gone.”  
„I could’ve done that already as well.” Harry pointed out. „But if you don’t trust me I could go.” He shrugged.  
„I’ be stupid to trust someone who I met at a bar not exactely 24 hours ago. But I already told you you can stay.” Louis offered Harry a smile which made him smile back.  
„Good. Now I’m starving.”

/-/-

From: Zaynie-Bear <3  
so whut? u just took him in? R U C-rius?

To: Zaynie-Bear <3  
grammar!!!! and yea, i took him in, he had nowhere to go

From: Zaynie-Bear <3  
u r so stupid, whut if he kills you? (btw y am i friends with a gramar natzi)  
To: Zaynie-Bear <3

he won’t, he’s not that bad actually. shit he’s waking up

From: Zaynie-Bear <3  
your an idiot

To: Zaynie-Bear <3  
YOU’RE

So to begin with it was Zayn who named himself Zaynie-Bear <3 in Louis’ contact list. He was the one who added his number five years ago and Louis never bothered to change it. Also it says something about him as well that he still has the same phone. It’s old and shitty and Zayn once dropped it and the camera doesn’t work since then, but Louis always says it has it’s own personality.  
„About time you get up. We’re getting lunch.” He said watching Harry slowly waking up. His curls were a mess and he had rapsy morning voice.  
„Good morning to you too.” He tried to roll to his other side but he ended ont he floor, groaning and cursing loudly. Louis just laughed at him.  
„Technically it’s not a morning, it’s almost noon. And you get up. I’m hungry, we’re getting food.”  
Louis was nice enough to give one of his precious leather jackets so the boy won’t freez. And also maybe in secretely he just wanted the jacket to smell like Harry, but it’s also one thing he wouldn’t admit. Maybe he liked the boy a little bit. But just maybe. And when last night he realized that Harry is a huge fan of his favourite bands he might have just fallen in love a little bit. But not really, since Louis Tomlinson doesn’t do stupid things like love. But Harry seemed cool and he was easy to be friends with even for a grumpy Scrooge like Louis.  
„’Kay, I’ll be up in a minute.” Harry nuzzled to the floor, hugging his blanket like a five year old. Louis just laughed and got the blanket off him just to drop it in a sudden surprise.  
„What the…” Beacause Harry was naked. Like full on wearing his birth suit and doesn’t even bother to hide his junk, he was just sprawled naked on Louis’ floor.  
„What?” He blinked and then realized. „Oh, sorry? I always sleep naked, but I can put clothes on if it bothers you. Also it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” He said cheekily. Louis just sighed.  
„I was shitfaced I don’t even remember fucking you. Now get dressed, I’m hungry.” And Harry did what he was ordered but have been laughing loudly all along while he put on some jeans and hoodie Louis gave him. And he was kinda hot in Louis’ clothes.  
„Where are we going?” Harry asked curiously as soon as they got out of the building.  
„Starbucks?” Not that Louis had any other option. Since he prefered his loft he usually just went out, got some frappes and sandwitches and came back home just to eat it all alone while he was watching Game of Thrones.  
„Really? I thought you’d take me some fancy reasturant on the first date. Not some shitty Starbucks.” Harry giggled. Fucking giggled like a preschool child. By the last 24 hours Louis learned that no matter how old Harry was in his soul he’d always stay a little kid.  
„You’re stupid. And you should be grateful I’m feeding you, my little homeless boy.”  
„Well, you’re hosting me for a week so that considers feeding me, am I wrong?” Louis only smacked him on the arm and laughed with him. And he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he laughed.

/-/-

It had happened on a windy and grey Sunday evening when Harry spent his third day with Louis and they were sitting on the floor by the sofa eating pizza and drinking cheap wine. Harry might have joked about this being date but Louis shrugged it off.  
„I can’t belive you hate Tyrion! He’s like all smart and tricky and even though he’s a dwarf I’d totally do him!” Louis exclaimed.  
„What, Ew! Ew! My mental hygenia, Lou! I didn’t need the image of you an Tyrion going at it in my head!” Harry shivered because seriously, how many times does a guy say that he wants to shag Tyrion Lannister.  
„C’mone you’re just jealous.” Louis laughed and stole the last piece of pizza.  
„Yeah, right. I still had you first, so-” Harry shugged. And maybe just maybe Louis went a little red of the memory. „Whatever. You never told me what do you do for living.” And that was a low blow and a shitty remark for Louis’ favourite My Chemical Romance song.  
„Currently nothing. I had a bookstore, basically it was my family’s for decades but then that stupid young enterpreneur bought the buliding and I have nohing now. So I’m kind of inbetween my designated income and some shitty job.” Louis curled his fingers in a fist. He hated that guy with passion and even hated him more since he lost his family hairloom.  
„Harold Styles?” Harry asked suddenly quietly. Louis just nodded. „Why do you hate him so much? You could rent a new place for your store.” Louis gave him a death glare like Harold Styles himslef would sitting in front of him.  
„For once, it’s not the same store if it’s not in the same building. And I don’t hate him for buying the building. Or not only for that. He fucked my best friend over.” Now Harry was surprised.  
„How?”  
„Well, Zayn was his roommate in college and this Harold was a hot stuff and a millionare even back then. So Zayn fallen in love with him. They went out for a few dates or something and Zayn thought they were serious but then he caught the guy fucking some other jock on Zayn’s bed in their dorm.” Louis told the story like it happened with himself, disguast clear in his voice.  
„So if Zayn’s your best mate why did you never meet Styles?” Harry asked and Louis looked at him suspiciously.  
„I never said I never met him.” Harry blushed.  
„I know, I just… you kinda implied, I don’t know. Why, you met him?” Louis shook his head.  
„No, I met Zayn that afternoon he cought them, he got drunk and wanted to talk and I thought he’s an annoying prick but he exchanged our numbers and kept texting me and somehow it turned out he’s not half bad.” Louis liked to talk about Zayn, even tough he totally made it look like he thought Zayn was clingy and stupid. But that didn’t matter because anyone heard Louis talk about Zayn they knew he absolutely loved him.  
And then they talked about TV shows and music and food and Harry’s Irish Water Spaniel called Alien and how animals hated Louis and basically about everything that popped in their minds. And when the sun was already rising with Harry’s sleeping head in his lap Louis though he might like the curly boy a little bit too much for his liking.

/-/-

It was almost the end of Harry’s staying but Louis wouldn’t really mind if the boy overstayed his welcome. The past few days went by easily, Louis taking Harry out for lunch and talking eachother to sleep. Neighter of them said it out loud but they started to act like a couple or something really close. But Harry still slept on the couch and nothing happened between them except a few intimate touches, neigher of them below the waist. And Louis was a bit relieved that he only has to survive two more nights with Harry around because in all honesty the nights were the worst. Louis could see Harry sleeping, curled in a ball and he remembered how it felt when he had the other one beside him. Ever since day one his bed felt empty every time he crawled in. He could just ask Harry to join him but he didn’t want to send mixed signals. Because Louis was not ready to take whatever he had with Harry to the next level. He was scared and he had so many bad experience and he was just a little shit. But no, it doesn’t matter how much he wants it, Louis Tomlinson won’t give in his desires so easily ever again. But then there was Harry who didn’t agree with him at all.  
„Lou?” The boy’s sleepy sound was too close. Louis didn’t see him until a huge lighning light up the room. Harry was standing beside his bed.  
„What’s wrong?” Louis sat up. He was woken up by the storm twenty minutes earlier and he heard the other boy shutter in his sleep. He thought it were bad dreams.  
„Promise me you won’t laugh at me.” Normally Louis would reply like ’I can’t promise anything’ but Harry sounded serious.  
„Pinky promise. Tell me.” Harry sighed deeply and just blurred it out.  
„IamreallyafraidofstormscanIsleepwith you?” He blinked blindly.  
„Harry, slower. What?” So the boy repeated slower and his voice was shaky like he was afaraid asking.  
„Come here.” Louis lifted the blanket and Harry didn’t have to be told twice, he was under the covers snuggling into Louis’ ambrace.  
„Thanks.” And within seconds he was asleep. Unlike Louis who felt the boys wamth and heartbeat and was a little bit grateful but disappointed in the same time that Harry was wearing underwear. He hugged the curly boy close to him and let himself fall alseep.

/-/-

The feeling inside Louis’ stomach was disguasting and distracting. Every time Harry giggled or showed his stupid dimples off or ate all the the food or even put the empty milk carton back to the fridge Louis felt these stupid animals in his stomach and he was sick of it. He certenly did not sign up for this. He would be totaly okay with betraying his own principals by befriending someone other than Zayn but this. This stupid, annoying feeling was too much for him. The whole situation started to remind him of a certain someone who he really did not want to think. He never was good at liking people and it always backfired and he always got hurt. So thank you very much he didn’t need this.  
And that’s why next time he found himself in a bar checking out the guys. He told Harry he’s going out to get something to eat and he’ll be back in a minute. But as soon as he walked by one of his favourite bars he had the urge to go inside. He felt like it was ages since he had a hook up when actually it was only six days ago. But six days with a boy who you suddenly start to have stupid feelings for is too much. Louis needed to release tension.  
„Hi gorgeous.” A guy came up to him. Usually he was the one who got someone but this time it didn’t even matter. He just needed sex with a stranger. „What would you drink?” The man made a sign with his hand and the bartender was right there. Tough Louis motionted his half empty beer and smiled brightly.  
„Maybe next time.”  
What’s wrong with me? He thought. Not like the man was not attractive. Quite the opposit actually. He was tall and well built and blond and everything a man would dream of for a one night stand but he was nothing Louis would’ve like. But another twenty minutes and two shots later a curly haired boy cought his eyes. His hair wasn’t chocolate brown like he would’ve like it but he had dimples and bright eyes and for now it was enough for Louis.  
„What’s your name?” He asked as he hugged the guy’s waist from behind. He smelled nice. Not dark and heavy like a certain someone but nice enough.  
„I’m Ashton.” The boy said with a small smile and leaned in Louis’ embrace.  
„Well Ashton, you’re coming home with me.”

Ashton kissed well. He tasted good and he knew where to put his hands and it all should’ve been perfect but it wasn’t. Even tough Ashton felt nice agaist him Louis didn’t feel right, because he wasn’t really the person he wanted to kiss. But that didn’t matter by the time they were getting into Louis’ apartment. Their kiss never broke, not even for a second, not even when they got in the apartment and shut the door behind them. Ashton put his hands under Louis’ tee and Louis bit his neck which made Ashton moan. Even his moan was hot so what was wrong with Louis?  
„Lou?” He heard a deep voice that came behind him. He tore himself from Ashton and looked at the surprised Harry. Hurt was all over in his eyes.  
„I…” Louis wanted to apologise but Harry cut him off.  
„You know what I’m not even surprised. You’re a player right? I was so stupid thinking we had something between us.”  
„Harry, I…” Louis knew this would happen. He should’ve know this would happen because he clearly knew Harry would be in his apartment. And maybe he did this on purpose.  
„I’m just disguasted that’s all. You could’ve waited one more night. One night but you had to do it in front of me. Fuck you.” Harry got his leather jacked and stormed out.  
„But that’s my ja…” Louis didn’t have the time to finish his sentence Harry was nowhere. He was left alone with a confused Ashton leaning against his door.  
„Well that was quite a cockblock.” He smiled slightly. „I guess I’ll just get out.”  
„Yeah, yeah, you should.” Louis didn’t even payed attention he was looking for his phone to call Harry.  
„If you don’t mind me, I think you should apologize to him, he looked really hurt.” Ashton said from the door and then disappeared. Louis was left alone in his appartment and he only wanted Harry back.

/-/-

„And he took my favourite leather jacket. That jacket cost me a fortune! And I don’t have a job thanks to you’re asshole ex and I’m gonna die!” Louis finished. He was devastated and he acted like a total bitch. Three days went by since Harry left his appartment and Louis just got worse and worse ever since.  
That night he even went out to get the boy back because he knew Harry had nowhere to sleep but the streets and Louis felt utterly guilty. When he didn’t find him he called him a tousand times until Harry turned his phone off and he couldn’t reach the number. And then on the next day Louis did nothing but drinking vodka and bitching on the phone with Zayn. And he was also furious with him because it took his best friend three days to get his ass up and go see his mate. And of course he tag along his boyfriend.  
„I hate you both. Could you be so sickning and couply somewhere else? I’m mourning here.” Louis barely even lifted his head from the kitchen counter.  
„What exactely Lou? What are you mourning? Harry or you ruined one night stand with Ashton?” Liam asked. The boy just groaned.  
„And I thought you’re the nice one all the time. Fuck off Payne.” Liam just chuckled. They both knew Louis was still drunk and he acted like a total bitch when he was drunk but it was fine since it was funny.  
„So you called him. Did you tell him why are you calling? Did you leave a message?” Zayn pointed out.  
„No? But I texted him to come back and he never replyed.” And honestly Louis was offended by that.  
„Yeah, I’ve seen those texts. ’Get your flat ass back here. I’m not kidding. Come back you’ll freez your balls off. If you come back I’ll suck you, okay, just come back’. Charming.”  
„To my deffence, I was drunk when I sent the last one.” Louis lifted his finger. Zayn and Liam laughed at him.  
„You’ve been drunk ever since he left. C’mone, call him, apologise. Beg for a date. Like a proper one.”  
„Who told you I even want a date with him?” That was such a stupid question. Heartbreak and missing was written on Louis’ face and acted like some lovesick chick without Harry. He might have been so against having anything serious with the boy, but when he lost him it hit him like a truck in the face. He wanted Harry. He wanted to wake up next to him, he wanted to kiss him, to hug him, simply just to be with him. He’s fallen for Harry, hard and fast.  
„You can’t lie, you’re such a bastard.” Liam smiled at him and hugged him. „Now go and call him.”  
And that’s what Louis did. He left a long-ass message on Harry’s phone. He told him about his concernes, the way Harry scared him. How he felt caged for a moment and he just wanted to release tension. He told Harry he was an asshole but also told him, that he shouldn’t be surprised, since he told him day one he is an ass. And then he told him that he wants to see him. Like on a date and he really misses him. And then he just waited.

/-/-

Harry was a total asshole. It took him four days before he called Louis. By the time Louis left three more messages and only one of them sounded like:  
„Please, please, pretty please call me back. I miss you I miss your stupid curls and your stupid dimples and you’re so stupid and I just miss you and please call me back.”  
But he was so shitfaced when he left that one it didn’t count. He was sure Harry would know that.  
The next day his phone ringed annoyingly early. He was hangover, his head wanted to expload. He felt dizzy and sick and on the verge of dying. He took the call without bothering checking who’se calling him. It must be Zayn.  
„Fuck off, I was asleep and tell you’re boyfriend he can stop sending me those stupid ’just call him once again’ texts.” He said instead of greeting. Someone chuckled on the other end and Louis felt like he sobered up right away. He knew that chuckle too much.  
„Well I don’t have a boyfriend but I can fuck off if you’d really want me to. Tough I doubt that’s why you left me that cute pathatic message yesterday.” Louis blinked. He didn’t expect Harry to call him back, like ever again. He was too hangover to have thin converstion.  
„Harry.” He breathed.  
„Yes, I’m happy you still remember my name. So tell me what did you drink?” God he knows me too well.  
„I might have mixed a bottle of vodka and coke. But I shared it with my cactus so I didn’t drink that all alone.” He sounded so pathatic, yet Harry gave him one of his precious laughs he only does when he’s entertained.  
„Poor Steve, I don’t think he appreciated it.”  
„Who’s Steve?”  
„Your cactus.”  
„You named my cactus?”  
They brust into laughter. Louis felt like old times, like he never fucked it up. It was so nice hearing Harry’s voice once again.  
„So you promised me a date.” Harry started. He wasn’t even cautious about the topic and Louis felt grateful. He might’ve backed of if he felt the slightest concern from the boy.  
„I did. I also want to apologise. I was a dick.”  
„You were, but you already apologized like hundred times. And I think if the date goes well I can forgive you.”  
„You’re cheeky,” Louis laughed.  
„Born to be. So when should I come over?”  
„I’ll text you.”  
And Louis felt like his heart’s gonna jump out of it’s place. When he ended the convestation with Harry he sent a text to Zayn.

To: Zaynie-Bear <3  
SOS. What should i wear on a date?

/-/-

Louis was so lucky. The fanciest restaurant in town just happened to have one free table the night he wanted to take Harry out. He was afraid, because he knew it took weeks if not months to get a table so he had right to feel like the luckest man alive. Of course because he’s going on a date with the hottest person alive.  
„Stop worrying, everything’s gonna be fine.” Zayn told him when he finally picked the phone up.  
„Why the hell do you think I’m worried?” Louis questioned. He already was dressed up nicely, but casually enough and been waiting for Harry. Not like he should expect him in the next twenty minutes.  
„No one. I guess I just know you like the back of my hand. So what are you afraid of?”  
„What if he won’t show up? What if he relized I’m a dipshhit and won’t come? God, I shouldn’t have ask him out. I’m so pathatic.” He heard someone saying something from Zayn’s end.  
„Liam said realx, he will show up.”  
„Am I on speakers?”  
„No. Liam just knows you as much as I do. Stop worrying Lou, he’ll be there and you’ll have a wonderful time and then go home and fuck eachother’s brains out and by the way, I want details. Maybe you’ll even remember this time.” Zayn chuckled.  
„Fuck you. Oh god, he’s here. I gotta go. But fuck you. Bye.” He quickly ended the line and went to the door to open it. Harry stood in front of him. It was wierd seeing Harry in clothes that not belonged to Louis. He wore some skin tight jeans and a white button up shirt and he looked so hot Louis wanted to cancel the dinner and just drag him to his bedroom.  
„Hi.”  
„Hi.” Even his dimples were the same and Louis wanted to die. The boy was perfect. „So are we going? And where exactely?” Harry was so curious and impatient as ever. It left a warm feeling in Louis’ heart.  
„We’re going to have dinner. And sure, we can go.”  
The car ride to the restaurant wasn’t so long. Harry left his car at Louis’ building and they took Louis’ car. They talked about the past week and Harry maybe admitted he felt just as shitty as Louis. His exact words were: ’I don’t know if I should really eat though, I feel like I went threw a carton of Ben&Jerry’s last week.’ And it was Harry’s way to tell Louis he had a broken heart.  
When they arrived Harry had a worried look on his face that Louis didn’t really understand. But maybe he was just as nervous about the date as Louis. It was really understanable.  
„It’s really fancy, innit?” Harry gulped visibly.  
„Yeah, I thought you deserve the best I can afford.” Louis gave him a smug smile. „Is it a problem?” He asked a bit taken abeck by the worry on Harry’s face.  
„No it’s just… whatever, let’s go.” He got out of the car and Louis followed fim. It was almost like Harry was running it was so hard to keep up with his pace. He looked so nervous and afraid and Louis didn’t get it. Until they got inside and the first waitress smiles brightly at Harry.  
„Hello, Mr Styles! We weren’t expecting you tonight, should I clear a table for you?” The waitress asked. Her nametag said she was Perrie.  
„No thanks, I already have a table.” Harry looked sheepishly at Louis. For a moment Louis didn’t understand it. Why did people knew Harry here? Is he…? Oh god…  
„Mr Styles, huh?” Louis gave a cynical smile to Harry. „Are you kidding me? Are you Harold Styles?” He tried not to raise his voice but it was fucking hard with Harry in front of him looking guilty.  
„My grandfather is Harold, I’m just Harry. But yes, I’m Harry Syles.” He nodded slowly.  
„I can’t fucking belive you. How could you?” Louis bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.  
„Can you please calm down? I’ll tell you anything you want during dinner.” Harry reached out for Louis’ hands but he took a step back.  
„You’re insane if you think I’ll have dinner with you.” And with that he was out of the building. Harry followed him quickly, grabbing his arm before he could open the car door.  
„Look, I’m sorry I haven’t told you.” Louis shook his hand off him.  
„I don’t care about your apology. God, I was so so stupid!” He got in the car and started the engine. Harry quickly jumped next to him, but except rolling his eyes he didn’t do anything.  
If the ride to the restaurant was quick than the same way back to Louis’ place was an enternity. Neighter of them spoke but there was an obvious tension between them. Louis felt like his skin was scratching and he really wanted to hit Harry. He didn’t do it only because he was against violance.  
When they arrived he expected Harry to get in his own car and take off but the curly followed him up to his apartment. Good – Louis thought – I can yell at him up there.  
„I’m…” Harry started when the door closed behind them.  
„Shut it, I don’t care.” Louis said coldly. Harry’s throat went dry. He really caused a situation for himself. „Did you expect me never to realize? Or you just thought it was so funny toying with the pathetic little boy who hates you?”  
„Well, firstly you never asked me for my last name. I would’ve told you. And you would’ve kick me out.” Harry shrugged. How dare he.  
„Sure! Because usually I assume that the hot stuff I bring home is a fucking asshole who ruined my workplace and my grandparents’ legacy!” Okay, now he was fully yelling but who cared. He lived almost alone in the building and if anybody wanted to complain he’ll just yell at them too.  
„I wanted to tell you who I am, but then you were just ’oh I hate this Harry Styles so much’ and what was I supposed to do? Sit in your lap and tell you that’s me?!”  
„You had no right…” Louis shook his head. He was furious he could explode.  
„I had every right! I fucking fancied you and you told me you hate someone who you think I am, when actually you had no idea who Harry Styles was. You hate my actions not me!” That’s where he was so painfully right. But Louis never told him.  
„Well, I’m sorry but ruining my buisness was so nice from you! Really, I’m kind of unemployed because of you. And then you come here and let me accomodate you! When I’m sure you had some place to go. You’re Harry fucking Styles.” Louis took a step closer.  
„Stop using my name as a cuss word! Would’ve you even give me a chance if you knew who I was? You would’ve let me die on the streets.”  
„Damn I would’ve. I hate you, I despise you. You cheated on Zayn!” Harry laughed but is was far from an honest laugh.  
„Really? That’s a low blow. I never cheated on him, I didn’t even know we were exclusive. And coming from you who brought a guy here while I was waiting for you in your bed!”  
„Stop acting like we were a couple. I apologised. Not like you deserved it.” Harry looked at him and sucked a huge breath in.  
„You know what you deserve?” And before he even realized he was kissing Louis. He had his fingers tangled in his hair, tugging on it hard, pulling it and fucking biting Louis’ lips until he gave in a kissed back. Harry showed him to the wall, one hand resting on his hip. It was totally wrong but neighter of them cared. They had two weeks worth sexual frustration and anger and hate and they just wanted to let it go.  
„Fuck.” Louis moaned in Harry’s mouth when he started kissing his neck. He found his sensitive spot so easily and sucked on it leaving a fine lovebite forming on the skin. Louis felt like Harry was all around him, his hands roaming up and down on his body but he seemed to avoid his crotch area on purpose. Louis buckled his hips up in desperate need of some friction. And when he pulled Harry by his hair up for another kiss the curly boy let out a delicious moan.  
„Fuck, tell me you want this.” He panted in his mouth while he was about the stip Louis’ shirt down. They were so close, only a few layer of clothing between them and Louis craved Harry’s touch too much to think straight.  
„I want this.” He sighed and not bothering with the buttons he ripped Harry’s shirt off him. He figured Harry being a millionare can afford a new one.  
„Then take this to the bedroom.”  
Clothes were flying everywhere in the apartment and by the time they got close Louis’ bed they were both naked. Harry took Louis’ hard dick in his hand and gave him a few strokes before he threw him on the bed. For a moment he just appreciated the view before crawling on top of him.  
Louis was so needy in bed, so reciproctive and so so loud that even hearing him made Harry almost come undone. He took Louis in his mouth and the older boy let out a loud moan.  
„You Harry, your mouth.” Harry had the perfect hot mouth Louis ever knew. And he gave the best head ever. He applied just the right amount of pressure and when he took Louis down his throat and hollowed his cheeks Louis felt like dying except it was wonderful. „C’mone I want you to fuck me.” Louis pulled Harry’s head up kissing him urgently. Tasting himself on his lips was so filthy and hot it was just too much. „Top drawer, lube, condoms, hurry.” Louis was so eager Harry almost chuckled. He was flushed and gorgeous sprawled beneath him and Harry just wanted to fuck him so much. He reached for the lube and the condoms with one hand and he teased Louis’ hole with the other. He bluckled his hips up ready to add another finger. Even if he wasn’t really he just wanted to be fucked so much. He needed Harry like breath.  
They worked perfectly together and even though Louis had no memory of the last time they had sex it felt like he knew every single part of Harry. He knew where he liked to be kissed and sucked and bitten, he knew the right angle to move his hands on Harry’s hard member and he was aware when Harry was so undone he needed some affection.  
„I’m ready, I’m ready, please.” It was nothing more than huffled moans as he hugged Harry closer with his legs. The curly boy fit in him perfectly. Louis whined a little bit but Harry was so gentle with him. Maybe too gentle.  
„Move.” He insisted. And Harry obeyed. His movements were delicate for the beggining but as soon as he found the right angle to hit Louis’ prostate and earned a delicious loud moan from him he rolled his hips faster. It was extatic and just the perfect combination of fast and dirty but caring in the same time. Everything about them between the sheets was perfect.  
„I’m close.” Harry panted in Louis’ neck. The older boy just hummed in agreement, Harry got his ringed hand on his cock and stroked Louis with the pace of his hips. It wasn’t much later when both came almost at the same time, crying out loud and pressing their chests together.  
„Oh god I love you.” Harry breathed out when he rolled off Louis, panting heavily, tossing the contom on the floor. Louis snapped his head in his direction, eyes filled with lust and anger.  
„Get out.” He simply said and it surprised Harry.  
„What? But we just…” He couln’t quite comprehend what’s going on.  
„We just did a stupid mistake. I still hate you, get out.” And the way Louis looked at him left no choice to Harry but to grab his clothes and groan in anger.  
„I meant it. I do love you. I’ve fallen fo you so hard and…” Louis shot him a death glare.  
„I don’t care. I don’t care if you think you love me. I only want you out of my life forever.” His voice was like a cold shower.  
„I’m sorry.” Harry said in a small voice and left. Hearing his broken, sad sound almost crashed Louis. He didn’t really want the boy out of his life, but he couldn’t forgive him after all. He hated how he lost his family legacy, he hated how Harry was just a fuck up kid who cheated on his best mate and he just hated how he couldn’t really hate him because Harry was caring and beautiful and loved Louis.

/-/-

„You’re an idiot.” Liam said on the phone. Louis fell asleep two minutes later he came off his heavy crying session and his first thing to do in the morning was calling Zayn. Who appearantely was out running but Liam was ready to try and fix Louis’ broken heart.  
„Wow, thank you so much. You’re such a good friend!” Louis exclaimed slightly hurt. He knew Liam was right but he was too proud to admit it.  
„Oh shut it. You’ve been pining for this boy for weeks I don’t belive you when you say you hate him. I don’t belive any of your words.” Liam was so annoyingly right and calm sometimes Louis wanted to punch him. He was supposed to tell him that Harry’s an ass and he should forget about him.  
„You know what, it’s time for me to look for new friends. Friends who support my moping around and hurt.” He said dryly but only earned a giggle from the other end.  
„Sweety, I respect your hurt, but I think mostly you’re the one who caused it so it’s only up to you to fix it. They boy is sweet and god he’s hot.” Louis shivered. He didn’t want other people to think Harry is hot. They better not, because Harry might think he could have someone else. And he deffinetely could.  
„I hate you so much. You and Zayn. Tell him to call me when he get’s home I need to ask him something.”  
„You know he’ll be perfectly okay with you dating Harry.”  
„I never said… Oh, fucking mind readers.” And Louis ended the line.

/-/-

„Hi.” There he was. The fucking golden boy in his loft, looking sad and his eyes were red and Louis was totally sure he’s been crying half an hour ago.  
„Hi.” He simply said. He had no idea why he called Harry, but he was glad that his first reaction was to come and talk. Louis was not sure what he wanted but he wanted to at least try to figure out.  
„I’m sorry I wasn’t honest.” Harry started.  
„I’m sick of you apologising. I’d rather hear you explain it.” Because in relality he already forgiven him like a hundred times and he only wanted to hear the truth.  
„Okay. So I really wanted to tell you who I am, but firstly I was afraid you’d kick me out, telling me that I could go anywhere I want to. But then I liked you and I think you liked me too, and you just came up with all the hate towards me I couldn’t really tell you anymore. I was afraid that no matter what you’d hate me.” Harry looked on the floor too afarid to look at Louis.  
„I think I can understand it.” Louis sighed. Maybe Liam told him how right the boy was and how Louis would’ve do the same thing in his place. Fucking friends who know you better than you know yourself. „But I don’t know. Zayn… I mean…”  
„Zayn is such an old story. We both moved on and it was a tiny collage fling, neighter of us expected to get married. We just wanted to have fun. But fun is not what I want to have with you.” Now he looked in Louis’ eyes and that made him weak in his knees.  
„Even if I would want to date you… he would…” Harry smied a tiny bit.  
„Zayn would tell you it’s fine, he doesn’t mind us. He would tell you that he’s so over me and he’s in love with Liam and he doesn’t care who do you or his ex fucks. Even if it’s eachother. He would tell you he’s happy for you and he loves you.” Louis looked at him confused. It was the exact same thing Zayn told him when he talked to him. „I might have called him.” Harry shrugged. „I wanted to know if he’s alright with you dating me. Not that I wouldn’t try if he wasn’t but it’s good to know he is.” Now Louis smiled. „And I have an offer for you. A total buisness one.” Harry smirkled. Louis looked him curiously.  
„I have this huge building and there’s a store in it which is full of books because it’s previous lazy owner left all his junk there. So I’m thinking of selling it. Are you intersted?” Louis shook his head sadly.  
„I’d love to, but I have no money Harry.” The curly boy came closer and took his hands in his.  
„Who said anything about money? I’m willing to sell the store for a kiss and a date. But only if the kiss is mind blowing. So? What do you say?” And Louis’ lips were on Harry’s before he could finish his sentence.


End file.
